The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for converting an inductance value into a certain frequency for producing a pressure-dependent frequency for fuel injection systems in internal combustion engines. In the conventional circuit arrangement, the output of a comparator, being in series with a current supply line, contains neither a diode nor a temperature-dependent resistor and as a result the circuit arrangement is affected by variations in the ambient temperature. Additionally during switching processes, the signal at the output of the comparator can range above the operating voltage due to self-inductance voltage peaks, and this elevated signal level can be disadvantageous for a circuit arrangement connected thereafter.